


When Left Unsupervised

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beau Week [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also Her Parents Suck And I Hate Them, Beau Week 2019, Childhood, Gen, Kid Beau, She's Sneaking Out And Climbing Trees, This Has Been A Daily Reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: A nine-year-old Beau sees an opportunity to get away from the ever watchful and ever judgemental eyes around her, and she takes it. Someday she'll be somewhere she won't have to worry about it.-------------This is my first entry for Beau Week 2019!!! It's Monday in my timezone so here you go, for Day 1 Prompt "Childhood and Youth"





	When Left Unsupervised

Beau looked over her shoulder, looking for the servant that had been assigned as her babysitter for the day. With her parents busy (always busy, always too busy for her) and her most recent nanny having quit without so much as a few days notice, the coveted job of ‘stop Beauregard from breaking all the rules’ fell to whichever servant had made eye contact with her father first that morning.

 

Naturally, Beau had no intention of not breaking the rules, because the rules were stupid and deserved to be broken.

 

Her babysitter was sitting in a chair, staring up at the ceiling and looking very bored, while Beau had sat in the library and pretended to do her lessons for the past half hour while actually trying to see if she could fold a hat out of the pages she ripped out of the book on sewing she was supposed to read. 

 

As a test, Beau closed what was left of the book, letting the cover fall shut with a light thud. The servant seemed too zoned out to notice, and Beau smiled, looking around the room for anyone else who might be paying attention. Her eyes landed on a window, where she could see the tree-filled estate grounds beyond, separating their house from the vineyards.

 

Quietly, Beau slipped off her chair, darting behind a bookcase and pulling off the scratchy dress she’d been forced to wear so that she was in the simple tunic and riding pants she’d been wearing underneath. Unceremoniously dumping the dress on the ground and toeing off her tight shoes, Beau crumpled the sleeves of her tunic up to her elbow, tip-toeing over to the window and pulling up a chair so that she could reach it, her nine-year-old legs irritatingly short. 

 

Straining to reach the latch for the window, Beau looked over her shoulder to see her babysitter seemed to have slipped into a nap, his eyes closed. Her smile broadening into a grin, she finally got the latch undone, pushing the window open and climbing through it, tumbling down to the ground below with an ‘oof’.

 

Brushing the dirt off her pants, Beau looked around for only a moment before taking off towards the trees, feeling the grass and mud from yesterday’s rain between her bare toes. Her hair, tightly braided with not a hair out of place, thumped against her back as she ran, waving from side to side whenever she turned her head, a giddy giggle escaping from her as she made her daring escape to the treeline.

 

Finding a tree with a branch low enough for her to reach, she began to climb up, always looking behind her to make sure no one was coming to try and stop her. When no one came she climbed higher and higher, listening to the whistling of the wind in her ears, feeling the crisp afternoon air on her face.

 

Her cheeks were flushed and her hands red by the time she reached the highest branch she could, hugging the trunk of the tree tight and peering through the branches.

 

She could see over her house, the ornate building that looked just as cold and unwelcoming on the outside as it felt on the inside. Beyond the building, she could see more trees, roads that led down to the proper town of Kamordah, where humbler buildings stood and locals were bustling about. Beau could imagine children playing in the nearby fields, children she was never supposed to play with.

 

But even further than Kamordah, even further than the town, Beau could see so much. She saw tiny tendrils of smoke rising from towns far away, she could see hills and mountains and forests and open fields. Far, far, far away in the distance she knew there was an ocean, somewhere she’d never been but somewhere she’d like to go because it was new and exciting. 

 

Someday she’d leave the estate, she’d leave Kamordah and she’d be able to go see all over the world. And no one would be around to watch her and stop her from exploring wherever she liked, or make her wear clothes she hated, or take lessons she could never get right. She could eat whatever she wanted and play with whoever she wanted and maybe actually make friends. She could get a pet and swim in the ocean and do absolutely anything. 

 

At the top of a tree that no one but her could reach, looking out at the world in front of her, she could taste a little bit of that freedom. Someday she’d be able to leave. Someday nobody would be able to stop her. But unless she kept pushing the boundaries, scrambling for every inch of freedom she could snatch from her parents, from everyone else, she’d never know when that day would come. She couldn’t wait until it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Beau is an absolute cutie pie and I love her
> 
> I hope to be able to do something for every prompt of Beau Week because HELL YES but I'm also very busy so I don't know how many I'll do. But here I am anyway.


End file.
